


I Like it When You're Broken

by Gaybaruby



Series: Broken [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybaruby/pseuds/Gaybaruby
Summary: I taint YouRuby again because I'm terrible.





	I Like it When You're Broken

_"Don't you dare do anything to hurt her!"_  The overprotective Dia had told You. At the time she had laughed, as if she could possibly do that to such a sweetheart like Ruby. The matter, however, was no longer a laughing one.

"Hit me," Ruby begged softly, subtly turning her cheek more towards You. Her face was flushed, bangs falling into her eyes as she arched her back. The hand caressing her thigh froze, blue eyes on the red-head.

"I-I'm sorry, what, can you repeat that?" You managed to squeak out. Did she hear that correctly? Her question was answered by an unfamiliar haze in the girl's turquoise eyes, who licked her lips which were swollen from the heavy kissing, plump between her teeth as she nibbled the flesh oh-so-lightly in a way that shot straight through You's body in an electric jolt of unknown pleasure, nearly knocking the breath out of her.

"You heard me," Ruby said with that whispery voice once more, the innocence and lack of demanding growling feeling like a waterfall of ice-cold water over You's body, a shiver raking its filthy claws down her spine slowly and methodically. The grey-head had no idea what to do. _'As if-'_  You thought as she wanted to laugh at the idea, the request. But as her eyes skirted over the purely white flesh, the angelic aura exuded from this creature before her, You felt a sudden urge. She wanted to taint this pure girl, this innocent creature from a different realm than everyone.

So she obliged.

A light red mark branded across her cheek to match her hair. You brought her teeth to the younger girl's chest, licking and nibbling not-so-gently. Before she could come back to her senses, the red-head moaned, curling into the sharp touch of incisors against sensitive skin.

"More," Ruby moaned loudly, gasping as her nails dug into You's shoulders. You shuddered at how pure and light it sounded despite the situation. When she glanced up, Ruby's eyes were squeezed shut, corner of her plump lip pulled between her teeth, cheeks glowing pink. Her lips parted slightly again to let out another soft moan. Her eyelids parted to reveal those beautiful turquoise gems, a gentle gleam passing through as the carmine-haired girl reached out to You, soft fingertips caressing her cheek.

You swallowed, almost gasping at how the soft touch reverberated throughout her body like a bat's echolocation through a cave, making You feel like the prey despite having the physical control and power. It scared herー _delighted_ her.

"Ruby-chan," You whispered, voice shaky, breathless and husky, drinking in the sight before her like fine wine. She had to look away a few times, only wanting small sips, miniscule tastes here and there. Her grip, which had somewhere along the way found itself on Ruby's wrists above her head, tightened slightly, another shudder of guilty pleasure pressing butterfly kisses along her spine as the younger let out a soft moan and arched her back shallowly at that.

"You-chan, _more_ ," Ruby begged. You could feel her self control slipping, drowning in her thoughts as Ruby gently twisted her wrists free, grabbing You's and bringing one hand to her neck, pressing You's fingertips against the soft skin. She tentatively indulged the younger, wrapping her fingers tightly, but not putting any pressure. She felt relieved when Ruby nodded, a signal that just this was good enough. You brought their lips together for yet another kiss, both of them slipping a hand between them and curling their fingers into the other, almost wincing at how soft and gentle it all was.

And there the answer to her question was, right here, right now.

Why had she enjoyed hurting Ruby like that? It wasn't as if she enjoyed it physically, rather, it was all mental. So why?

You's thoughts wandered again as she nuzzled her face into the crook where Ruby's neck and shoulder met, pressing light as silk kisses up to her jaw and cheek.

Yes.

She wanted to taint this girl, bring this angelー _goddess_ ー down.

So You could feel worthy of her love.


End file.
